The New but Not Ninja
by Horuri Kano
Summary: My story is about my Naruto character Yamanaka Kanna, first cousin of Ino. The way she goes through her ninja life and when she falls in love with Kiba and Naruto.


A New but not Ninja

Hello!! It is I, Doremi Harukaze. You all probably don't know me 'cause I'm writing a Naruto fan fiction and my first one was to the child's anime Ojamajo Doremi (which I'm still writing.) Anyway in my fan fic, I'm introducing my Naruto character Kanna Yamanaka, 1st cousin of Ino Yamanaka. Plus, I'm writing my story in first person, sorry but if do it in third person, it sounds weird. Damn it ok, one more thing, to find out the full bio of Kanna go to my profile (you should probably do that first, but whatever, do whatever you want.) So without further or do, I shall start my fan fic. Oh wait I have to do this first…

I do not own Naruto! Cause if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics. Okay now we start the fan fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a bright and sunny day, and I'm walking to my new Ninja academy in the Hidden Leaf village, with my cousin Piggy-chan or as most people know her as Yamanaka Ino.

Oh right my name is Yamanaka Kanna, I'm 12 years old and I live with Ino's family (I recently moved here) because both of my parents died 2 years ago when we lived in the Village Hidden in the Mist, they died because there was a ninja attack on the village and since both of my parents were jounins they protected the village for it was their duty. I want to become a sensei too some day.

"Hey Kanna-chan, hurry up we don't want to be late!" Ino shouted, taking my hand and pulling me along; like we were running for are lives. "Aren't you excited? You get to meet everyone…KYAAA!" Ino screamed loudly, "Kanna look ahead! See that boy with black hair?! That's Sasuke Uchiha! Isn't he hot?"

I couldn't answer that question because his back was to us. Soon we were at the classroom, but I stood out in the hallway and waited to be called in. I stood there, I could hear my new sensei, Iruka, and when the class heard the 2 words "new student" they all started to talk and whisper.

"All right Yamanaka-san you may come in," Iruka-sensei called out to me.

I opened the door, my long, blond ponytails swayed along my side as my blue eyes met the class. My clothes were different from everyone else, my clothes were like a Chinese style but in blue and yellow lining around the slits on my shoulder sleeves and the bottom on my shirt with just came down under my chest. I wore a skirt, same design and color as my shirt, plus blue pants under the skirt, including my blue ninja sandals of course.

The class went quiet, as they just stared at me. I looked around the classroom to find Ino. Ino was in the middle row, she was giving me the thumbs up and a big grin.

I took a deep breath and I finally spoke, "Uh…Hello everyone…." Ino was giving me what looked like a pushing sign (translation: speak up) so I took another breath and gave a bright smile, "Hello, my name is Yamanaka Kanna, first cousin of Yamanaka Ino. I recently moved here from my home in the Village Hidden in the Mist. My hobbies are mainly sleeping, watching the sky, walking, training, practicing my signature jutsus and annoying people. Plus in the Ninja Academy in the Mist village, I was the ramen-eating champ! No one can beat me! Also I want to be a jounin when I'm older just like my parents, before they died in battle. So…umm…yeah, that's it."

Everyone stared at me, except Ino for she stood up and turned to the class, "Come on people give her a hand!" Everyone started clapping for me.

"Alright Yamanaka-san, you can sit up in the far row beside Kiba, " Iruka said pointing up to a boy, with a dog on his head. "Alright class, now back to what we were talking about yesterday…"

I walked up and sat down. I was completely nervous without Ino, I wish Iruka-sensei could've put me with Ino. I looked to my side to see that boy named Kiba staring at me. I immediately looked away _'I'm so pathetic'_ I mumbled to myself.

"Hey you, Kanna right?" Kiba whispered over to me. "So your really cousins with Ino? Man it must suck to be you, she is so bossy."

I looked at Kiba, I whispered back, "Ino-chan is very nice, and although she can be pretty loud and obnoxious sometimes but besides that she is very kind." I looked down at Iruka-sensei; who was writing something on the chalkboard. "How in the heck are you supposed to see from back here?" I asked Kiba, he was writing down the notes that sensei was putting on the board.

Kiba handed me his notes, "here just copy mine, so what are your signature jutsus that you have?" Kiba seemed really interested into my signature jutsus.

"Thanks and well since I'm from the Yamanaka Clan, one of them is the 'Mind Transfer Jutsu' and the two my mother taught me are the 'Mystery Ninja no Jutsu' and my personal favorite is the 'Dancing Leaf Jutsu," I explained to Kiba as I copied down his notes.

"Yamanaka-san!" Iruka-sensei shouted. I thought he was talking to Ino so I kept talking to Kiba. "Kanna!!" Iruka-sensei shouted out my name. I looked down at Iruka-sensei and the class stared at me and started to laugh. "Did you even hear a word I just said?"

"Sure…I did…" I answered, knowing that he knew I didn't. Iruka-sensei sighed. "I'm sorry Sensei but this is so boring! How else am I suppose to pay attention when all your doing is making us copying notes?!"

"I agree with the new girl!" A blond haired boy stood up.

"Naruto, this doesn't concern you! So sit back down!" Iruka-sensei said to Naruto,

"Who really wants to sit here and copy notes all day? We should be practicing jutsus outside! Who agrees with me?" Naruto questioned the class.

I stood up, "I agree with Naruto!"

"Naruto you idiot, sit down and shut up!" a pink haired girl shouted at him. Inner Sakura – That girl is just like Naruto! What's her problem?"

"Alright then, since you two are so anxious to go outside…"

"I've got it!" Ino interrupted Iruka-sensei, "Who really wants to spend there day inside writing notes?"

Kiba, pink-haired girl, Sasuke, and a whole bunch of people raised their hand.

"Alright then, I purpose a battle! Kanna vs. who ever. If Kanna wins then we stay outside and learn, if who ever battles her wins we come inside and write notes." Ino suggested her idea.

"Wait! Ino y…-" I started.

"I like that idea," Iruka-sensei said, "alright then who wants to battle Yamanaka-san?"

"But-" I tried to speak again.

Kiba stood up and raised his hand, "Sure! I will!"

I looked at Kiba who had a grin on his face, "But I didn't even agree to this!!"

"Come on! You can do it! Believe it!" Naruto smiled giving me the thumbs up. "You really don't want to be stuck in here all day do you?"

'_That's the last time I opening my mouth in this class,'_ I thought to myself and gave a large sigh.

"You don't have to fight, I mean if your scared and you probably are a weakling and I don't want to waste my time on boring fight that you wouldn't even be able to win," I knew Kiba was just trying to annoy me. "Akamaru and I were actually going to have fun, at least we thought we were."

"THAT'S IT!! I will do this stupid battle because no one insults me! And gets away with it!" I was just ticked off.

"Alright then, students lets go outside," Iruka-sensei smiled as he opened the door and all of us followed him. Once we were all outside and Kiba and I were in place to battle, Iruka called out to us, "alright now, who ever falls to the ground first wins this match. Ready?"

I got stood my stance and took a deep breath.

"This match has started!" Iruka said backing away, and watched from the sidelines with everyone else.

'This is all my fault! Damn me and my big mouth, ok I'll be fine…alright, I'll wait for Kiba to make his move first….' I was plotting everything in my head. We stood for a good 2 minutes, "Are you going to do something or are you just going to stand there?!" I shouted. 

"Come on already!!" Naruto shouted from the crowd. "Kanna just go and attack already!"

"Oh shut up, would you!" I turned towards Naruto. I looked back and I seen Kiba running for me, _'Gaah! Damn Naruto, if I didn't look back I could've lost it on the first blow!'_ I felt the wind pick up and I stood in my fighting stance, I didn't move.

"What is your cousin doing Ino!?!" the pink-haired girl asked Ino. "She is going to be kicked down in a couple of seconds if she doesn't move!"

Ino smiled, "oh don't worry Sakura. Nice Thinking Kanna!!"

'_What the hell is she doing? She is giving up the fight? Then again, what the hell is Ino talking about, Nice Thinking? Is she doing this purposely?' K_iba thought to himself, "well Akamaru looks like she already gave up!" Kiba said it out loud.

Kiba jumped to kick me and that's when I grabbed the leaf out of my pocket, I flew through some hand signs then, "Dancing Leaf Jutsu!" Leaf after leaf more and more leaf clones formed.

"WHAT THE?!" Kiba crossed his arms to protect his face from the leaves that cut and swirled around his body. Kiba ran through the pile, "she's gone?" Akamaru gave a bark and Kiba looked up.

"Peek-a-boo!" I grinned coming down with a forceful kick. I kicked Kiba right in the gut, I blew the wind out of him as he went tumbling over and fell face first to the ground. "Alright!!! How's that for a battle!" I shouted to everyone.

'_How did she do that?' _Sasuke thought to himself.

'_Amazing aim and strength' _TenTen thought as she looked at Kiba, who was getting up.

"Nice Going Kanna!!" Ino ran up to me and gave a high-five. "I bet you all didn't expect that one? No one messes with the Yamanaka cousins!" Ino wrapped her arm around my neck and gave the peace sign.

"Ino no, it wasn't that great," I said to my over excited cousin. I watched as Iruka-sensei went up to Kiba to see if he was ok. I walked over to Kiba, "sorry I guess I went a little too far, didn't I? But great battle anyway, you have amazing speed. So friends?" I put my hand out to shake.

"Tch, whatever," Kiba walked by me. A girl with short black hair went up to him and gave him some medicine to help his cuts that he got when he went face first into the ground.

I stood and watched Kiba walk by. It kind of hurt me, I didn't mean to make him hate me but he did take the challenge and I guess I took it too far.

"Don't worry about him Kanna, he is sometimes like that, if he loses. He just under-estimated your power, he'll come around down worry," Ino put her hand on my shoulder, "Come on Iruka-sensei is about to start the class again."

I nodded and followed Ino. I sat down under a big tree and listened to Iruka from a far. I felt bad, no matter how many times I thought of points how its not my fault he hates but still, my first day at the Ninja Academy here and I lost a friend. I shook my head, _'No way! I'll try and make up to him later! Maybe he'll come around.'_

-3 weeks later-

It's been three whole weeks and Kiba still hasn't said anything to me. Personally I think he's taken that losing the battle thing a little to serious. It's finally done 2 days ago we all of us graduated from the Ninja Academy, well all except Naruto. Plus I got to meet everyone that was in are class. I'm pretty much friends with everyone except this one guy, his name is Neji, he ignores me so I'm still trying to get his attention.

-5 more day's pass-

Turns out Naruto did pass and is now a genin like us. Todays we found out who are squad sensei were, well all except me. Apparently the Hokage himself wants to see me.

Ino tagged along because she already mentioned to her new sensei, Asuma that I should be in her squad because I'm not ready to be alone in a squad without her. I think it's great and all that she is worried about me but I mean I'm old enough to be in a squad without her.

-At the meeting with the Hokage-

"This isn't far!" Ino shouted, "Kanna can't go with another squad, she isn't ready to be parted with me!"

"That isn't for you to decide, also, have you ever thought of what Kanna had to say about this?" the Hokage asked Ino and turned to me.

"Of course, I've thought about it. Kanna isn't ready to be…."

"Actually Ino…" I interrupted her, "I would like to be on your squad but, I'm not a child, and I'm kind of excited to go on a different squad."

"What?" Ino have me a surprised look. She gave a large sigh then smiled, "Your right, I guess I'm just nervous to see you go out on your own…"

I gave Ino hug, "that's what Mom and Dad are for!" I gave a laugh and looked at the Hokage, "so who's squad am I going to be in?"

"Your going to be in Yuuhi Kurenai's squad," just as the Hokage said that a really pretty lady walked in.

"Hi, you must be Yamanaka Kanna? I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, please come with me and meet your teammates," Kurenai-sensei is very pretty and seems very nice too.

"Ja ne Ino-chan!" I waved to Ino as I walked out with Kurenai.

Both Kurenai and I walked down to the entrance area of the academy where I seen Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Kiba?!

"Hello everyone, as you all know by now, I'm Yuuhi Kurenai and I will be your sensei," Kurenai-sensei introduced herself, "so please tell me your name and why you want to become a ninja."

I went and sat down between Hinata and Kiba because Shino scares me with his bugs. I wasn't really paying much attention to the introductions, for, I still felt bad because Kiba won't even look at me anymore.

"Alright Kanna, why did you want to become a ninja?" Kurenai-sensei asked me.

"Hm? Oh, the man reason is that I want to become a jounin because like you Kurenai-sensei, I want to become a sensei just like my Mother and my Father," I explained, it was mainly towards Kurenai-sensei then my teammates but still they have ears to listen.

-A couple weeks past-

After all the D rank missions we are finally getting to learn something, useful! I think Kurenai-sensei said something about put are charka down to are feet or something, I don't know she said she would explain more today.

Its about 6 am and I'm still trying to wake up. Kurenai-sensei told us to wait at the opening of the forest. I'm the only one here and the sun is nice and warm so I climbed up on a tree branch, laid down and relaxed. I closed my eyes as the warmth from the sun made me sleepy. I was almost asleep when…

"Hey! Kanna!" It was Kiba and Akamaru gave a bark so I knew he was there too.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" I asked him, still lying on the branch, half asleep.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"You haven't been talking to me since I beat you in that battle a month and a half ago," I said, I opened my eyes to see Kiba standing on the branch, looking down at me.

"I was mad at first, but I got over it. I didn't talk to you because you wouldn't talk to me," Kiba explained, shoving me over so he could sit down.

"You mean the whole time you-? You idiot!! I thought you were still ticked at me, you idiot!" I blew up on him. I mean I spent a whole month and a half feeling depressed because he wasn't talking to me and the only thing he says is 'I didn't talk to you because you wouldn't talk to me'

"What's your problem?" Kiba asked, giving me an awkward stare.

"I spent a whole month feeling bad because I thought you were still mad at me and its just..just….Gaah! Boys are idiots!" It just made me mad, why would he do that? I jumped down off the tree.

Hinata and Shino were standing there they heard the whole thing.

"What is wrong with Kanna-chan?" Hinata asked Kiba as he came down from the branch.

"She just mad…give her a little while to cool off," Kiba laughed, knowing he is the own that me mad.

Shino and Hinata just look at me, as I'm leaning against the tree, mumbling to myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mini Story**

Doremi: In today's mini story Kanna meets Sasuke's brother Itachi.

Kanna: I'm so bored! –Walks along into forest, sees Sasuke talking to someone- Sasuke! Who ya' talking to? –Runs over to see another guy that is taller but looks a bit like Sasuke-

Sasuke: Go away!

Itachi: Who is that?

Kanna: So who are you?! –Starts weirdly staring at Itachi with a big smile-

Sasuke: I said go away Kanna! Its only my brother Itachi.

Kanna: -looks at Sasuke and then Itachi- WEASEL!!!!!! –Starts poking Itachi- Hee hee hee you name mean weasel! Ha ha ha WEASEL!

Itachi: What is wrong with this girl? –Whispers to Sasuke-

Sasuke: She like that to everyone –He whispers back-

Both Sasuke and Itachi stare at Kanna as she for the rest of the day, runs around Itachi screaming weasel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doremi: Hello people! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of The New but Not Ninja. Plus I hoped you liked my Mini story. I'm sorry if I messed up about characters personalities, I'm trying my hardest so please don't kill me. Please stay tuned for my next chapter.


End file.
